Dark Horse
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: Dark Horse(noun) - a candidate or competitor about whom little is known but who unexpectedly wins or succeeds. ...It had been a while since Jack had met an equal. Rated T for language. (5 months after Now You See Me) (JackxOC) (penname formerly nejitenteji10sasu10)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Events take place after 'Now You See Me'. **_

_**Only a portion of the story (in the future) is based on Katy Perry's song 'Dark Horse', so it's not really a song fic. However, this song greatly inspired me. (More on that in the A/N after this chapter.) **_

_**Thanks for clicking, and I hope you enjoy! **_

(*)

"Thank you! Thank you very much! We'll see you next week!" Henley Reeves tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she waved at the cheering crowd. Daniel Atlas nodded, and Merritt McKinney waved, as well. Jack Wilder just stared evenly out at the crowd, motionless, while his dark eyes twinkled.

The Four Horsemen, now part of The Eye, had now reduced themselves into little shows around Los Angeles. While they were still waiting for the excitement of their first Horsemen gig together to die down, they kept a low profile, though; and they continued to have regular shows in casinos; although, they changed their appearances every few days, in order to avoid getting caught by the police, more specifically, the FBI. Henley, for example, was sporting a long black wig and green contacts. The boys had dyed their hair different colors; Daniel had dyed his hair a bit browner, Merritt had grown his out, and Jack, you know, being 'wild'er, had dyed his hair black with a few streaks of red and blue.

Rhodes was still working on getting the FBI off of the Horsemen's hair, so they just decided to chill for awhile while Rhodes was working on finding someone else to take the blame. By now, they also went by another name, obviously, and they were simply known as The Hands of Death; Merritt had thought of it, and well, they were being as morbid as ever, so why not?

"You heading back to the hotel?"

Henley, who had realized that Jack had lingered backstage a bit, paused to ask him before they'd slip away. Jack shook his head and grinned. "Thought I'd do a few parlor tricks before heading in. It feels a bit like one of those nights."

The lone female horseman smiled at Jack. She had always felt like an older sister to him. In the five months since their big magic act, the four of them had gotten close; Merritt was like the alcoholic father, Daniel was the brother with the attitude, Henley was the sassy, yet caring, older sister, and Jack was the risk-taking younger brother. "'Kay, I'll tell Merritt and Daniel." She waved at him before whisking away. Jack turned around, and walked into the crowd.

(*)

"Alright, ladies, it's a simple trick! _Just_ a simple trick," he emphasized, as he demonstrated to a crowd of busty Los Angeles ladies; two had long brown hair, one was blonde, one had a black pixie bob, and one had a crown of fiery red hair. All of them looked like their breasts were practically falling out of their tight halter tops, and Jack politely ignored that fact.

It wasn't that he didn't find them attractive, or that he wasn't interested, he just didn't think that a one night stand was justifiable. _Especially_ when they were on the run. Now, Daniel and Merritt might have thought differently, but Jack just didn't want to go through all the trouble. He _had_ faked his death, after all. What more trouble could there be?

He continued to amaze them with tricks Daniel considered to be childish and fit for the mind of a five-year-old, and was quickly starting to get bored. "Okay, so whoever gets to solve my next trick gets to spend the night with me," he said on a whim, and immediately regretted it when he saw each ladies eyes light up.

_Why_ did he have to be such a gambler?

He decided, just to be safe, to perform a trick that Daniel had taught him. Simple enough, but unless you were a magician, it would be hard to catch the trick of deception and sleight of hand that was mixed into all of it.

And Jack was more than confident that these girls weren't magicians.

"Alright, ladies, let me show you the Ace of Spades." He withdrew from his inner jacket pocket a deck of cards, and shuffled through the deck until he reached the Ace of Spades. "I've always personally loved this card. Maybe it's just that every time a card company makes the Ace of Spades, they always manage to make it look so... Mysterious." He winked at them, and shuffled the cards. "I mean, it probably does have some magical qualities. It just jumps everywhere, doesn't it? Look, look, one time I turn around and it's here." He rolled up his sleeves, and the Ace of Spades slid down into his right hand. After shuffling it, he quickly shuffled it back into the deck.

"Sometimes, I can even find it behind my ear," he said, stopping suddenly, and procuring the card from behind his ear. He shuffled it back into the deck. "And sometimes it's even behind _your_ ear," he said, picking the redhead, and making the Ace of Spades reappear behind her ear. The girls tittered. "My question now is..." he flipped over the deck, and showed them each card individually. The Ace of Spades was gone again. "Where is that troublesome Ace of Spades, now?"

"Maybe it's in your pants," the redhead said, grinning. The other girls tittered.

Jack tried to bite off a groan, and rose his eyebrows. "I'm not pulling down anything, but I'll swear on my life that the card isn't down there."

One of the brunettes was obviously trying to be clever as she smiled slowly. "Roll up your sleeves, won't you?"

He did so without delay, and tried not to laugh as the girl looked disappointed. "Any other guesses?"

"It's still in the deck."

Everyone turned as a new voice entered, and they saw a girl with long, wavy black hair and brown eyes, looking at Jack Wilder with an amused expression on her face.

The blonde sneered. "What are you talking about? How dense can you-" She stopped as the newcomer approached them with slow, deliberate steps, and, after gently tugging the deck out of Jack's hands, leafed through it expertly.

"The Ace of Spades," she said, still plainly ignoring the females as her calm, even eyes, met Jack's. "A hard trick to pull, as long as you know the position of it in the deck." She shuffled through the deck, and pushed out the Ace of Spades with her thumb, placing it in between her index and middle fingers. Her eyes sparkled. "And if I'm not mistaken, it was one of the horsemen - Atlas, who formulated it and perfected it."

Jack, still reeling because _there was in no way that that information had gone out to the public yet _and _holy shit this girl knows what she's talking about_, could only raise his eyebrows in surprise. She smiled; catlike. "I guess I'm correct, then."

"Bitch," the redhead spat out. "You weren't even part of this conversation in the first place. Stop trying to bring him down."

"Bring him down?" she repeated, her eyes rounding with surprise. To Jack's surprise, she still hadn't so much spared a glance towards the group of girls, and was still training those brown orbs at him. "I'm not bringing him down. Oh. Look at that. A bartender's calling your attention. Is that a phone he has with him? Five phones?"

The girls immediately checked their pockets, and gasped. "Oh my fucking god," the blonde exclaimed. "My phone!"

"We have to get them," the brunette said, determined. And without a second glance at Jack, they left.

"Miss them already?" she asked him, and watched as his eyes refocused on her. Her face looked quite plain, actually; eyes accented by liquid eyeliner, and full lips on a round, yet pretty, face. She was wearing a black dress that just went up her mid thigh, and she was wearing flats, which made her about 3 inches shorter than him.

"I was just waiting for them to leave," he breathed out, his eyes back on hers.

"Good." Her eyes suddenly sparkled and caught him off guard; before this moment, her eyes had been smoky and steaming, and all of the sudden, she looked like she wanted to burst into laughs. "As for your offer... I won't take it."

"Wait... What?"

"Your offer. To 'spend the night with you' if I got the trick?" she asked, raising an eyebrow again.

He turned red, and stuttered out many different phrases and letters before she finally let out a laugh, and shook her head. "I'm kidding. Look. I don't want it. I was just pulling your leg. I think those lovely ladies, on the other hand, would want - "

"Oh, god please no." Jack said without thinking, and her amused expression became even more pronounced. "I meant - well, if they were friends of yours, I'd-"

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Friends? I don't steal my friends phones."

It took awhile for the implication to hit him. "Wait... You-"

A smile spread across her face. "Look, I can't stay and chat, so, I'll see you some other time, I guess?" she shrugged her shoulders, and turned around to walk away. It was then that Jack realized that his wrist felt a little... Light.

"My watch!" he exclaimed, startled. His eyes shot towards the mystery girl, who merely stopped, and tossed his watch at him over her shoulder. Suddenly he felt suspicion take its roots, and he immediately patted down his pockets. "My wallet and phone!"

"Be more attentive next time," she drawled out, and tossed him the two items. He glared at the back of her head.

"Wait. How did you get them away from me?" he called out desperately. She turned around, an exasperated look on her face as she retraced her steps and he found himself staring back into her deep brown eyes.

"_Dear_ Mister Wilder. You, among everyone in this goddamned place, should know that a magician _never_ reveals her secrets." She winked at him, and whisked away into the crowd, a smirk on her face, as his face paled.

_No one was supposed to know he was Jack Wilder._

(*)

"Look, all I'm saying is, there's nothing to worry about." Merritt tried to convince the trio, after Jack had burst into the room and finished telling them the story about the mysterious magician girl.

"How... How can it be _nothing_ to worry about?" Daniel demanded. "She knows Jack's name, and she knows he's a magician, and she knows we're here-"

"I'm going to try and be humble here. Look, we were pretty famous. We still are. We already know that... What's her name?"

"I didn't get her name."

Three heads whirled in his direction. "_You didn't get her name?_" Henley repeated, eyebrows raising high on her forehead.

"Well, it wasn't a priority," Jack said, disgruntled. He motioned for Merritt to continue.

"Let's just call her Dark Horse," Merritt said, giving her a code name like it was nothing. "Okay, so like I was saying, we already know that Dark Horse is, so far, an adequately equipped magician-"

"_Adequate_?" Atlas rolled his eyes. "If she knows that Ace of Spades trick I made, then she's more than adequate. She's... She knows her stuff. Knows it well. Because I know that I've only performed that trick all of once in my lifetime. Probably twice."

"Then she's a fan!" Merritt exclaimed. Seeing the blank look on everyone's faces, he groaned. "Alright, look at it this way. Henley, who is your ultimate favorite celebrity?"

"What?"

"Just say it."

"Ugh, fine. Uh... Tom Cruise?"

The three men groaned. "Seriously?" Jack asked. "He's up to your _shoulder_!"

"He's hot!" Henley protested. "Look, forget that, what is the point, Merritt?"

"Would you know Tom Cruise if he was blond, had a 'stache like Joaquin Phoenix, and was, god forbid, 5'11?"

"Of course I would - oh."

"So Dark Horse is a fan. She's a magician. Likes following us and stuff. So when she sees us performing, she sees it as a chance to get noticed by her 'ultimate favorite celebrity', Jack Wilder -"

"I'm not a celebrity."

"Let me finish, damn it," Merritt said. "And then she just goes and fangirls about it right in front of you."

"No, see, you don't get it! She wasn't fangirling! She was just this... Amazing... Cool, calm and collected person that didn't even give me a second glance once she walked away. She might be a fan but she definitely didn't fangirl. It was like she was just... Showing me how it was done." He bit his lip. He hadn't told them that she was able to lift something from him. He was the Sleight, damn it, and just admitting that a girl batting her eyelashes at him was able to outsmart him like that was plain infuriating.

"Oh, that means she _likes_ you," Henley said, grinning.

"And it would seem like you like her back," Merritt said, saluting him. "I need to see her."

"Look, guys, I refuse to disregard her as a threat. We are on the run from the FBI, and you remember what Rhodes said. He said that it'd take a while for things to cool down."

"Danny, chill out. Rhodes didn't say we couldn't have friends!"

Daniel glared at Henley. "If this 'friend' turns out to be an undercover FBI agent, you better hope we can escape from this one."

Being on the run was hard. Even if they _did_ have Rhodes on their side, he made it clear to them that he was still trying to convince the FBI to give the Horsemen a rest, but apparently it wasn't happening for some time.

And especially with a supposedly-dead Jack Wilder on their hands, it was going to get a tad tricky. Especially if someone _did_ recognize them.

"So she just called you Mr. Wilder and didn't faint or anything because you were still alive?"

It took Jack a while to respond to Daniel's question, leaving him open-mouthed and searching for an answer. "You have a point."

"Find her. And talk to her."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're not the boss of me."

(*)

And so Jack looked. And looked. And looked. But for what seemed like a thousand years of going back and forth to that same hotel lobby and performing the damn Ace of Spades trick over and over again for girls that just got dumber and dumber, Jack was ready to give up. He wasn't even sure if he was still looking for her for Danny's sake... Or his own sake.

It had been a while since he met an equal.

"Maybe she's a ghost," Jack suggested to the other horsemen after their show. It was one of their late-night ones, so they finished up at about 12 midnight, leaving everyone more than a bit tired.

"Oh, come on," Henley said, grinning. "You've only been looking for two weeks. The year is young!"

Jack made a frustrated noise from his throat. "Look, I'm just going to get a coffee. I am not looking for her tonight. You guys want anything?"

"I'm good," Merritt said. "But can you get me a cookie or something?" Everyone looked at him. "What? Can't a guy still love chocolate chip cookies?"

(*)

The Starbucks in the hotel was packed, and the line, even though there were three different ones, had at least ten people in line, and he would not wait that long for a coffee.

And a cookie.

Which is how he found himself in a quiet little coffee shop about three blocks away, with only two people in front of him, as he tried to decide if he was in the mood for a latte, or something else.

"Yeah, I'll have a Cappuccino, grande size. Oh, and can you add some whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

The girl in front of him had just given her order, but it wasn't _that_ that was grabbing his attention. It was her voice.

"I'll just sip it here. Ooh, and include one of those double fudge brownies. I'm in the mood to indulge myself."

Calm, cool, collected with just a hint of sass. He leaned forward a little bit, just to see if his hunch was correct, and saw wisps of dark hair underneath her beanie.

No way. On the one day he decided to give up looking for her... She showed up. Ordering a double fudge brownie and a cappuccino, no less.

"Thanks," she chirped, and turned away from the cashier, a steaming mug in one hand, and a little plate with her brownie in it in the other. The minute she turned around, their eyes met, and her eyes widened just a little bit.

"Oh. Hi...?"

(*)

_**Hello, everyone! It is le author here. And I am going to answer a few questions before moving on to anything else. :D **_

_**So if you don't know me, I've mostly been writing Naruto and Teen Titans fanfictions, along with other random fandoms that you will find in my profile. This story is one of the two stories I am writing that were only meant for my personal fulfillment (a.k.a I just wrote them to feel good about myself), but then I realized that hey, I think this idea is actually okay enough to put on fanfiction.**_

_**And here I am. So basically, I thought I'd just continue the events from Now You See me.**_

_**If y'all have any questions, feel free to say so in a review, or PM me! :) I'll be glad to answer, or solve these questions of yours in future chapters.**_

_**Thanks for clicking here! Byeee! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who viewed, favorited me and/or the story, and reviewed! **_

_**For the information of many, this is formerly nejitenteji10sasu10. Changed it because of reasons.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Yuki-dear, who is very supportive of this fanfiction and is a really great internet friend. Funny how I just knew that she was a fan of Now You See Me. This is for you, kouhai! :) **_

(*)

He raised his eyebrows at her, a smile playing at his lips. "Hello."

"Fancy meeting you here..." she said softly, looking up at him curiously. After shaking her head slowly, she made her way to a booth near the back of the coffee shop, and stared at him evenly. He smirked. He had finally found the elusive lady. "I'll have a grande cafe latte. And I'll have a slice of cheesecake. Oh, and I'll have one of those choco chip cookies to go. Thank you."

He turned back and caught her looking at him again. "Oh, that latte and the cheesecake's for here, okay?"

Once his order arrived, he made a show of walking slowly towards the girl in the booth. He put down his plate, mug, and take out bag, and sat down across her. The two of them sat in silence as he took a bite of his cheesecake. "_Mm. _God. You have to try this. I _love_ cheesecake."

She smiled tightly at him, and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"So now _I'm_ the talkative one."

She said the next sentence through her teeth. "Well, I mean, I'm not exactly in my element. You surprised me."

"A-ha!" he said triumphantly. "So you were prepared when you saw me two weeks ago?"

She rolled her eyes. "Guess so." It was then that he noticed that she was blushing. It made him rethink his whole approach on her. She was obviously very unprepared for this meeting with him, and he realized that she'd probably be slipping into her witty self in a few minutes.

"Look. I've been looking for you," he said, trying to talk to her gently.

She bit down a chuckle. "Well, I'm back to my witty self, Mr. Wilder. You can cut the sugared up replies."

"Are you a mentalist or a sleight?" he asked her directly, and she merely rose an eyebrow.

"A little bit of everything," she shrugged, and grinned at him suddenly, pointing at her plate. He groaned. Merritt's cookie had made its way to her plate without him noticing. "What? Never had someone beat you at your own game, before?" she said, giving him back his cookie.

"I haven't met very good sleights," he admitted. "There are some that tried to get the best of me, but their hands were so heavy and noticeable..." he mused. "Enough about me. The Hor... The Hands want to know why you don't seem surprised that I'm alive."

She took a long sip of her cappuccino. "It was obvious, Mr. Wilder."

Now it was _his_ turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "No big deal. The only way the other three horsemen could get away with the whole damn thing was for there to be someone else operating in secret. In other words, you. I wasn't really upset when they announced your death on television. I knew it was fake." She smiled at him again, and this time, munched on her brownie.

"Who are you?"

It took her a while to answer, and he didn't push her, just finish his latte and scrape the plate with his fork to get some cheesecake traces. "I am no one, actually, in this world of obviously talented magicians."

"Not the answer I was looking for," Jack replied, interlocking his hands as he leaned on the table. "And you know it."

"Mr. Wilder-"

"We're going to be having a lot of meetings like this, so you can start calling me Jack."

"Jack-"

"What can I call you?"

She sighed, and bit her lip.

"What's with the need for secrecy, anyway? It's not like I'm going to extort you, or anything." She gave him a dirty look.

"Alright. Kait. With an 'i-t', not a 't-e'."

"Is there a last name that goes with your name, or...?"

She sighed heavily. "Lawson," she grumbled out. "Kait Lawson." 

He smiled. Having a name, instead of just calling her Dark Horse inside his head for the rest of the conversation, was nice. "Hello, Kait Lawson."

"Jack Wilder," she nodded in return. "Are you finished interrogating me, or are there about fifty other questions I need to answer?"

"Are you from the FBI?"

She suddenly burst out laughing. So loud, in fact, that most of the customers in the coffee shop turned to look at her. "Seriously?"

He looked cross. "It's a legit question! I mean, you knew everything, you guessed it correctly... I'm just trying to see if you're a danger to us." He meant it as a joke, but he noticed that she got a faraway look in her eyes as he said it.

"I can totally assure you, Jack, that I am not a member of the FBI. Or Interpol. Or even just a normal policewoman." She grinned, and the twinkle was back in her eyes. "I'm just a twenty-year old girl, trying to make enough money to enjoy a cappuccino at the end of the day."

"I'll take your word for it, then," Jack replied, nodding in her direction. "I am going to go out on a limb here, but I rarely meet other sleights. I want to get to know you more." He had a cocky grin on his face. "How about you watch our show on Thursday?" he asked. "I can buy us a drink after the show."

She set her coffee mug down with a bit of finality. "I don't really do the... Ehem. The drinking thing." 

"Oh, then we can head back here after the show, then?"

"You don't give up easily, don't you?" her eyes met his evenly, and he smiled at her.

"Well, you seem like such a fan of ours. Hen, Daniel and Merritt want to meet you."

Her eyes widened just a tad; he had to hand it to her, she was good at hiding her emotions. "Excuse me?"

The smile was still on his face. "The Horsemen request your presence."

"Well, then..." she muttered to herself. "I'll see if I'm available," she said softly, smiling at him. "But if you really don't mind, I have to go," she said insistently, and he stood up with her, the bag in his hand.

"Allow me to walk you out," he said. Kaitlin nodded, and both of them rose from the table. As the did, he couldn't help but notice that she actually looked good in casual clothes, compared to last night's sexy black thing. She was wearing jeans tucked into knee-high boots, a white shirt, and a beige cardigan over it. To top it off, her dark hair, which was even more unruly than he realized, was tucked underneath a brown beanie.

"Are we going outside, or not?"

Jack flushed, ashamed at having been caught staring at her. She shook her head, and rose an eyebrow at him as he accompanied her to the store entrance, and held the door open for her. "You look different," he said, trying to justify his actions.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well, you _were_ wearing that black dress-"

"I rarely _do_ wear it."

"Next time, I'll be sure to take a picture."

They stopped; it was really getting chilly outside. Jack stopped to check the time on his watch; and sighed. "Give it."

She smirked as she passed him his watch. "That will never grow old." Jack was silent, and it took Kait a moment to realize _her_ mistake. "Oh, now _you_ give it," she said, rolling her eyes as he laughed out loud, tossing back _her_ watch.

"At least I got _one_ thing from you," he said, winking at her. She smiled back in return, and got a challenging look in her eyes.

"Shall we make this a game, Jack?"

"It can become a game if you keep seeing me," he teased her. "Deal?"

She smirked again. "We'll see. So I'm headed this way," she said, gesturing to their left. "You?"

"Other way," he said regretfully. "Good night, then?"

Kait paused, as if she were about to respond something, and then closed her mouth. "Yeah. Good night, Jack." She smiled up at him, and waved as she walked away.

He watched her retreating back for a few seconds, before turning away himself, one hand in his pocket, and one hand holding the plastic bag with Merritt's cookie in it.

"Jack!"

He turned around, and saw her looking at him. Even though she wasn't exactly running towards him, it still made him feel a bit... Dare he say it, happy. "Mm?"

"You didn't tell me what time I need to be there!" Even from where he was standing, he could see her smiling at him exasperatingly.

"Oh." He scratched his head. "Thursday! 9PM."

"Noted," she called back. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Break a leg, you hear me?"

He merely grinned at her before he turned around and walked away.

(*)

"I am searching your mind. I am looking for... Wait, wait - Oh, what is this? A fear of dogs. No, a fear of _cats_. Big ones? Why? Wait. I can answer that. Mommy issues... Your mom was a zookeeper. And she... Yes, I know now..."

Jack, Henley and Daniel watched from backstage as Merritt went through his routine of the night. There was actually a tiger backstage. This was going to be a part of helping Merritt's chosen volunteer, Ryan, get over his fear of cats. Per request of his sister.

"Is she here?" Henley whispered to Jack, as Merritt put the guy to sleep. Daniel disappeared from their side; it was his job to get the tiger.

"Well, I can't see anything from my vantage point, so I don't know," Jack said crossly. "She didn't even promise me she'd be here or anything."

"Ahh," Henley smiled knowingly. "So she's playing hard to get."

"No," Jack said slowly. "I think that's just her nature."

"Look. I think she'll be here. What did you say her name was?"

Before Jack could answer, the scream of the audience signaled that Daniel had just walked in with the tiger. Who was actually quite tame and was named Tigger. "Kait Lawson. With an 'i-t'."

"For some reason, I feel like the name actually fits her," Henley said thoughtfully. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Enough about me, what about you?" Jack grinned at Henley. "Did you and Jack do it already?"

Henley blushed a shade of red brighter than her hair (well, before she dyed it, anyway) as she shoved him in the shoulder. "Oh my god, Jack Wilder, way to sound like a high school student."

"You didn't answer my question," Jack drawled, watching Henley squirm. He knew that Henley and Daniel had been dancing around each other for the past few months. Despite everything Daniel would say before about Henley being 'too big for the box', he was actually starting to compliment her, and treat her not as if he were a control freak.

As if Daniel and Merritt couldn't see that. There were already bets in place as to when the sexual tension between the red head and the control freak would explode and become a steamy romance.

"We didn't, okay?" Henley said, rolling her eyes. "But you make it sound like it's inevitable."

"_I shall conquer you, you beast_!" Merritt's volunteer yelled as he charged the tiger. The audience gasped. Merritt had hypnotized his volunteer into thinking he was the bravest man alive.

"Of course it's inevitable," Jack explained to Henley. "With that much sexual tension going on between you and Danny, it's bound to explode _some _time."

She rolled her eyes again, which signaled the end of the conversation, but Jack knew this wouldn't be the last time he asked her about her relationship with Daniel.

(*)

"We will see you here again on Saturday, folks! Thanks for watching! This has been the Hands of Death... Good night!"

Merritt's show had actually been the highlight of the evening. A very nearly realistic fight erupted between Tigger and the man, and the volunteer had just tackled the tiger. Once the volunteer had snapped out of it, he realized that he was over his fear of big cats.

"Right, so tonight's the night we meet her, right, Jack?" Merritt grinned, leaning against the wall as they waited backstage. "I can't _wait_ to see what's on her mind about you-"

"No mentalist things!" Jack said, waving his hands around.

"Can I at least-"

"No!" Jack repeated.

Daniel chuckled. "You are so wound up about this. It's just a girl."

"Oh, she isn't just a girl," Jack said. "Just wait. You'll see."

"Jack... There's something you're not telling is, us there?" Henley said suddenly, raising her eyebrow. Merritt and Daniel looked at the youngest Horseman expectantly.

"Well. Uhm..."

"She's FBI, isn't she!" Daniel said, making Jack narrow his eyes.

"No. Actually, Kait's-"

"So _that's_ why the letter 'K's been floating around your head for so long," Merritt said slowly.

"Shut up, Merritt," Henley said. "Go on, then."

"She actually managed to get something from me."

There was silence. "Wait - so, she _stole_ from you? That's why we're meeting her tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Danny, no, she's - " 

"She's a sleight," Henley stated, her eyes popping open. "And she got something from _you_?"

"Well, she gave it back."

"So she's not only a fan, but a magician?" Merritt asked.

"I asked her to meet me here so we could get to know each other more. You have to admit. She's pretty intriguing."

"Intriguing my ass, now I _really_ want to get in that head of hers," Merritt said under his beath.

"Now let me _find_ her first," Jack said, and slipped outside.

The three older Horsemen looked at each other, shock, surprise, and disbelief (obviously Daniel) on their faces. "Jack has the quickest hands ever," Daniel said, as he (rarely) paid a compliment to Jack. "A girl bested _him_?"

"That should explain why he's totally nuts over her," Merritt sighed.

"Look, let's give this girl a chance, okay? She seems nice," Henley said.

Before anyone could answer, Daniel's phone rang. He sent everyone questioning looks, since everyone knew that the only contacts in his phone were the other Horsemen's and Rhodes'. "Rhodes," he said simply, as he checked who was calling.

"What are you waiting for?" Henley asked. "Answer, before the call ends!"

"Alright," he shrugged, and answered it. "Atlas. Yeah. Wait, service is messy here, I'm going outside for a while," he said, turning to Merritt and Henley.

Henley nodded, as she shared a hopeful look with Merritt. Was that call their sign to emerge from hiding?

(*)

Jack couldn't hide his smile as he saw her sipping something from a glass as she sat on a stool facing the bar. He managed to sneak up behind her, and say, "I thought you didn't do the 'drinking thing'."

To his disappointment, she barely jumped, and instead, sipped from the glass again before answering. "This is a Diet Coke, Jack." She sipped from it again. "Nice show, by the way."

She finally turned around to smile at him, and he watched as her eyes slowly took in what he was wearing. He was wearing an outfit similar to what he had worn for the Horsemen's first magic show in Las Vegas; a black polo shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, and the sleeves rolled up over his muscular arms. "You can take a picture, it'll last longer," he quipped, and she blushed before glaring at him.

Jack also decided that she didn't look that bad herself. She was wearing the same boots from that night in the coffee shop, only this time she paired it with a white dress and a cardigan, instead of jeans and a t-shirt. "So, have you decided if you want to meet Hen and the rest of the guys, yet?"

"Huh. I think I want to," she said slowly, and stood up, leaving her glass on the counter. "Lead me to them, before I change my mind," she said dramatically, and he laughed.

Jack offered her his arm, which she took gratefully, after a moment of hesitation. "So... Merritt..." she said slowly.

"I promise he won't try to dive into your mind," Jack said.

She smirked. "No, I want him to _try_," she said smugly.

"Are you sure?" Jack said, wondering if she was actually everything he and the rest of the Horsemen were waiting for - Merritt's match.

"Well, I'm not promising anything, but, I want to see how he does it," she said, eyes sparkling.

"So that's it then, you're more of a mentalist than a sleight?" Jack asked her. As he asked her, he noticed that his watch was on _her_ wrist. He smirked, and then lifted her beanie off her head and placed it on his in a fluid motion.

"Well, I'm not _either_. I'm more of a sleight, I think. Mentalist magic is a minor thing for me. I'm more of a-"

"So _you're_ Kait!" Henley said, suddenly exploding out of the backstage before Jack could open the door. "Hi. I'm Henley, nice to meet you!" she said, holding out her hand with a genuine smile on her face.

"Hi," Kait said slowly, taken aback. She had certainly not expected Henley Reeves to come flying at her.

"Excuse Henley," Merritt's lazy drawl came from behind Henley. "She's just been a bit deprived of females for the past few months."

"Well, that explains it," Kait said, as she took her attention off of Henley,, and focused her gaze towards Merritt.

You could practically _feel_ the two trying to stare each other down. But while Merritt had his fingers around his forehead, Kait was just staring at him, a curious expression on her face.

Suddenly, the two exploded.

"You're a magician-"

"Daddy issues-"

"Only child-"

"Never had a pet in his life -"

"Wanted to be a lawyer-"

"Wanted to be a veterinarian-"

"Only one serious boyfriend so far-"

"Too many girlfriends so far-"

"His name was Dan!"

"The last one was named Yuki-"

"You've been stuck in LA for the past 5 years-"

"Looks the same goes to you for the past 5 months-"

"Are they ever going to stop?" Henley asked Jack in a whisper. "This is incredible."

"Is what she saying true?"

"Well, I know that Merritt _has_ daddy issues. The other ones I'm not sure of. Like the veterinarian thing?" she giggled.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what she does with Daniel," Jack chuckled evilly.

"Henley, can I talk to you?"

Both Jack and Henley jumped as Daniel suddenly appeared behind them, face strangely pale.

"Sure," Henley said, not even giving him a sarcastic remark, as he pulled her to the side.

Jack shrugged, and watched Merritt and Kait keep on trying to unravel bits and pieces of each others lives. He saw a look of respect grow on both of their faces, while it was more reluctant on Merritt's face, on Kait's, it was just plain and simple - he had proved to be a good mentalist to her.

"You think short guys are cute-"

"You're afraid of... Spiders? No. Roaches-"

"You like watching Sherlock and Supernatural-"

"And _you_ on the other hand, are a fan of cooking shows-"

Jack smirked, as Merritt finally stopped talking. "You're good," he said, acknowledging the girl. She grinned.

"You too. I think we might just get along, Merritt," she said, and held out a hand to him. He smiled, and shook her hand, too.

"I think we just might." Merritt paused. "Wait, isn't that Jack's watch?"

(*)

"Danny!" Henley gasped as he pulled her farther backstage, so far that she couldn't even hear Kait and Merritt's banter. "What is the matter-"

"It was Rhodes."

"Yeah, I guessed that," Henley quipped. "What's up?"

"Thaddeus is out of prison."

(*)

_**Chapter 2 complete! Whew. I would like to send a big THANK YOU to the views, followers and reviews again. **_

_**You guys make me love writing. Cheers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You haven't really answered my question, though... If you're a magician, what's your specialty?" Jack asked. The three of them were now sitting on plastic chairs, waiting for Henley and Daniel to return.

"It's hard to explain," she said after a while.

"_Oh. _Oh, I see now!" Merritt exclaimed suddenly. "That's cool."

"Not cool, Merritt," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"What? I couldn't help it. Not now, since our minds suddenly understand each other," he said, winking at Kait. She smiled sweetly at him.

"No."

Merritt threw up his hands. "Well, a guy can try."

"Can everyone please stop changing the subject?" Jack demanded. "What. Do. You. Specialize in?!"

Kait smiled at him. "I think it's better if I show you," she said, and reached down to unzip her right boot. Hidden neatly just behind her calf and underneath the leather boot, was a pack of cards.

"Card magic?" Jack said, clearly surprised. He had taken her for an illusionist kind of person.

"You could say that," she said, and shuffled the cards expertly in her hand. "I do card magic, but what I'm most skilled in is..." Suddenly she flipped open a card, the Queen of Diamonds, picked it up with her thumb, index, and middle finger, and threw it - like a shuriken, towards a poster of someone named The Anchorman, which was on the wall opposite then. The corner of the card stuck right in the middle of The Anchorman's eyes. "That."

Jack and Merritt's mouths dropped open. Even though Jack could basically do the same thing, it was clear that this skill of hers was her specialty. She smiled, shrugged at them, and continued to throw the cards, like darts, at the Anchorman poster, successfully hitting him in all of his (supposed) vital organs. (It was a full-body poster)

Both had to admit that Kait was a better marksman than Jack was. He let out a low whistle. "Nice." He turned his head to whisper to Merritt. "That wall has to be like 15 feet away."

"Something like that," Merritt said, nodding appreciatively.

"And they're stuck there. So let's assume she can fling cards into a _concrete wall_."

"Impressive."

"Thank you," she said, and smiled. "Now for my card magic." She shoved the deck of cards in Jack's direction. "Pick a card, any card," she said teasingly.

"But that deck's still incomplete, you threw what, like ten cards at the..." Jack's voice trailed off as he noticed the lack of cards on The Anchorman poster. "Holy shit."

"You know, it takes a lot to impress us," Merritt said, clapping slowly. "You've impressed us."

She winked at Jack, who just stared at her in awe. "Alright, let's see what else you've got," he mused to himself, and reached out for a card somewhere near the bottom of the deck. Flipping it over and making sure she couldn't see, he snuck a look at his card. _The six of Hearts. _"Okay..."

"Now, slip it back into the deck. Wherever you want it to be, just not at the very top." He obliged, by slipping the card back somewhere in the middle. She stepped back. "Okay." And then, facing in another direction, she threw the cards up into the air, scattering them around her. In rapid yet fluid motions, she plucked one card out of the air, and threw _that_ card upwards, pinning one card on the ceiling as the others fluttered to the floor.

Not bothering to pick those other cards up, Kait, Jack, and Merritt looked up at the ceiling. "So, Mr. Wilder, is that your card?"

He merely smiled in amazement at the brilliance of it all.

Pinned to the ceiling by the Ace of Spades, was the six of Hearts.

(*)

"Thaddeus is out of prison? What? How?" Henley asked, as Daniel looked more than a bit troubled by the news.

He sighed. "There was some kind of legalities involved. Rhodes didn't want to talk about all of it on the phone, but the thing is, Thaddeus just walked out of prison this afternoon."

"But that isn't our problem anymore, right? I mean, Rhodes told us that he told Thaddeus that it was all _him_-" Henley gasped. "What is it gonna do to Rhodes?"

"He didn't say." Daniel, despite all of his arrogance, looked actually a bit shaken up. "But Rhodes said that the way Thaddeus looked at him before he walked out... It looked totally creepy. I think he's gonna try something." He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Rhodes is actually on his way here, now. Wants to talk to us."

"Did he..." Henley's voice faltered. She knew it wasn't the right time to ask.

However, Daniel knew what she was going to say. "No, he said nothing about us being safe."

Henley looked like she was about to burst, but she just sighed, and let out a weak laugh. "I hope it's soon... I miss my red hair!" she exclaimed.

Daniel smiled at her weakly, and then hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go tell Merritt and Jack."

The two walked back, and were able to experience Kait's last card trick. Both were as amazed as Merritt and Jack were. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Henley asked.

"She's... Okay."

"Oh, come on, Danny, you know that was cool."

"Meh."

She punched his shoulder. "Stop being mean!" she exclaimed, knowing he was just too arrogant and hard-headed to admit that he was actually impressed by Kait's card trick. "Admit it, you actually thought it was cool."

Before Daniel could say anything else, someone called out. "Hey, you two, making out in dark corners is doing _nothing_ to your claims of being 'nothing'." Merritt winked at the two of them, while the two younger magicians had a delayed reaction to Daniel and Henley's arrival.

"Wait, they were making out and I missed it?" Jack groaned. "Damn it, Merritt!"

"We weren't making out," Henley shot back, as she walked towards them, leaving Daniel in the dark. "Nice trick there, Kait!"

Kait smiled tightly, but didn't reply. Her eyes were on Daniel, a mix of thinly disguised disgust and rage. "_You_."

"Oh, it looks like you know our friend Danny, here," Merritt said lazily, but by the way his eyes were shining, everyone knew he could tell what was on Kait's mind.

"Believe me, I know him much more than I'd like to."

She stepped away from Jack, and advanced slowly towards the illusionist, who was looking at her, very confused. Apparently, it looked like he had no idea what his sin towards Kait even was. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else."

"No, I _don't_, Jonathan Daniel Atlas," she said threateningly, stepping towards him. Daniel, who hadn't seen her show of marksmanship with cards earlier, wasn't sensing any danger from her. But Jack and Merritt were both looking at the two cards she held in her right hand. "You _bastard!_"

"Whoa, there," he said, backing up. "What is your problem?" He paused. "Wait. Why do you know my first name is Jonathan?"

"Yeah, even _we_ didn't know that his first name was Jonathan," Henley said, looking amused. The first tendrils of fear were starting to show in Daniel's face, and everyone was enjoying this, whatever it was.

"Looks like we're gonna have to start calling you Johnny from now on," Merritt drawled.

"Quit it," Daniel muttered.

"You don't even _remember_, do you?" she asked, now that she was only a couple steps away. "Well, then, why don't you just sit there or a second and try to recall how many girls you've told your full name to."

"Wait, you guys were _involved_?" Jack sputtered out. Henley looked just as shocked. "You and Danny-"

"No," she said shortly. "Someone I held very close to my heart had her heart _destroyed_ by you, Atlas."

"She likes italicizing her words, doesn't she?" Merritt asked Jack.

Suddenly, it looked like Daniel got it. "Oh, shit." He stared at her, as if seeing her in a new light. "You're the roommate."

"Oh, you got it," she snapped. "You came into her life and you dazzled her with your promises, your eyes, and your 'devastatingly' good looks," she snarled. "Or should I say, your illusions."

Jack noticed her hand tighten slowly around her cards, and he remembered that there was nothing scarier than a best friend after the break up - especially when the best friend in question had mastered some sort of way to hurt people. He closed the distance between them, and wrapped arms around her waist. "Hold on, you look like you're about to kill somebody," he said, and he felt her struggle against him.

"Let me go, Jack!"

"Just tell us what happened," he said, wondering what had happened between Daniel and her best friend. She glared at Daniel, who was trying to slowly slip away from her stare. "Erika," she spat out. "Ring a bell?"

He winced. "Of course it does."

"Yeah, tell us the story, Kait," Henley said slowly, looking interested.

Kait bit her lip, and sighed. "Two years ago, I lived in Las Vegas. I roomed with Erika. She became a really, really good friend. Like an older sister. We went to watch one of your shows. She was like, practically worshiping you by this time. _No arrogant ass comments out of you or I swear, I will slice your eyebrows off._" She noticed him about to open his mouth. "She wouldn't shut up about you, because you were so good at magic, and 'oh, his eyes are so troubled and romantic'," she said, rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess, for you, his eyes aren't 'troubled and romantic'," Merritt butted in. She glared at him, and he smirked.

"And then, she finally had the guts to talk to you. She approached you. Don't remember?" she said, challenging him. "Tell me you at least _remember_ that."

It was getting very heated in the room, and Jack wondered why she had never mentioned that she had this unending vendetta against Daniel. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, and once or twice during her little speech, she had tried breaking free of his arms. He had no doubt that if he hadn't been holding her in place, she would have slapped Daniel on the face.

Twice.

He wondered what Daniel had done to this "Erika" girl. It was no secret that Daniel had girls on his left and right, but Kait was acting like he had just killed a person. "I remember," Daniel said, slowly. "Starbucks. I was just sitting there, and she sat down in front of me."

Her eyes, if possible, softened, if even by just a little bit. "Yeah. Starbucks." She let out a long breath. "And the two of you talked for-"

"Four hours," he said, a half-smile on his face. "And after that, we met every other day at that Starbucks, just to talk."

"I thought you'd forgotten," she admitted, and Jack finally let go of her waist, knowing she had calmed down. "It seemed like you did." Her tone became challenging again, and Jack wondered if he needed to hug her again.

Because he had honestly enjoyed that. Merritt shot a knowing look in Jack's direction, and smiled knowingly. Jack made a rude gesture at the older Horseman, and stepped away, sure that his ears, or some other part of his face had turned red.

"It's... Complicated," Daniel said, actually looking remorseful. "I know you won't believe me, but there was something I needed to do."

The other three Horsemen looked at him in surprise, and Henley did the math. Two years... So that would mean around the time the four of them had been called together. He nodded slightly, and Henley knew she had guessed correctly. Kait frowned, and then let out a loud sigh. "Fine. For all it's worth, I'm sorry for treating you so rudely on our first meeting," she said stiffly, but also with resignment. "I just... I need some air-" she muttered to herself, and turned around, nearly bumping into Jack.

"Whoa. Sorry," he said, and tried to smile at her. "Look, I'll walk with you. I _did_ promise you coffee, remember?"

She smiled faintly. "I'd like that," she said, and looked up at him. She paused, though, and before anyone could move, she turned back around and faced Daniel, and threw the two cards at him.

Daniel had closed his eyes as a reflex when he saw her turn around and throw the cards at him, and he had actually almost thought - childishly, might he add, that that was it for him. He opened his eyes slowly, not feeling any pain anywhere on his body, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw mixed expressions on everyone's faces; Henley's was one of complete shock, Jack looked somewhere in the middle of awe and horror, Merritt looked positively _gleeful_, and Kait's eyes were calm, focused, and clear.

It was then that he noticed that he couldn't see anything if he turned his eyes to the left or right.

She had trapped his head in between two of her cards, as they stuck into the wall right next to his ears. "Wha-What was that for?" Daniel asked, slowly stepping away from the wall.

"Henley. I see how you look at her. You break her heart..." she narrowed her eyes. "And I _won't_ miss your eyes." 

(*)

Jack howled with laughter as the two of them exited backstage. Henley had given Kait a high-five on the way out, eyes sparkling with glee, and Merritt had made her promise that it wouldn't be the last time she saw them. "I've never seen Danny speechless before!"

Her smile was slow, and tiny. "I think I was a bit too hard on him."

"You were _perfect_!" Jack exclaimed, and grinned. "I swear, Danny was asking for it anyway, he gets away with it too often. And I think Hen's in love with you."

She giggled. "I think I probably scared Danny away from her."

"Nah, he deserved a little butt-kicking," Jack assured you. "He looked like he thought he was going to die!" The two of them started laughing again, Jack realizing how _pretty_ she looked when she laughed. They reached the door, and he opened it for her. She smiled warily at him.

"This show of gentlemanship..." she said, leaving the statement unfinished.

"I open doors for ladies," Jack said. "I did it for you in the coffee shop, remember?"

She had a faint smile on her face. "Yeah... Okay."

(*)

The two of them then proceeded to the coffee shop, laughing about random things, and of course, their trademark sleight-stealing thing. By the time they had reached the coffee shop, Kait's beanie was on Jack's head, and her deck of cards was in his hand, while she (again) had his watch and his wallet. "Are we ever going to get tired of this?" she asked him.

An unspoken agreement went between them, and Jack went to order for her, while she looked for a seat. As she waited for him to come back, she foolishly wondered to herself if this was a date._ He's actually really, really, handsome_, she thought to herself as her eyes wandered over, noticing how the shirt he wore clung to his back, showing his well defined body, and his arms... She blushed, and busied herself with ripping open a pack of sugar that was on the table, and making shapes with it. _Jesus, Kait, you're acting like a high schooler again._

She was just starting to work on forming a heart out of sugar when Jack approached, a smile on his face, and two mugs in one hand, and a plate of two chocolate chip cookies in the other. "Merritt said the chocolate chip cookies were to die for."

"You should have called me," she said, surprised. "I could have helped you-"

"Oh, I did, but you were too busy spelling out your name in sugar that I couldn't bear to drag you away from your hard work." He saw the horrified look on her face and he laughed. "I was kidding," he said, and put down their mugs. "Of course I'll bring these myself."

"Right," she muttered. "Thank you," she said, and reached for her wallet. "So, uh, how much do I owe you-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's on me. I promised to buy you a drink, but apparently you don't drink. So, we're here." He gestured grandly, and she couldn't help but smile as she put her wallet back into her bag. _He's so nice..._

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me," he said, taking a sip of his latte. "There's going to be plenty more of this, so you better get used to it." He winked at her before setting down his mug.

Now, she was _sure_ she was red. "Um... Er-"

He looked at her, amused. "Did you think I'd only be buying you a drink once?" She didn't respond at first. "And besides, Hen and Merritt are gonna kill me if they don't see you at least twice a week."

Before she could reply, the door to the coffee shop opened, and Jack could see easily over Kait's shoulder to see who had just come in. He blinked, surprised, and she turned around to see who had shocked him so much. A man, disheveled, graying hair and a face that looked like it hadn't been shaved for at least two weeks came in.

"Rhodes," Jack said in a low voice, as he approached the duo.

"Nice to see you again, Jack," Dylan Rhodes said, after coughing a bit. "Sorry to cut this short, but could you please move outside?"

Kait had thought this Rhodes guy was speaking to her, and she was about to retort to him about how _absolutely rude_ that sounded, but as she turned up to face him, she realized he was talking to Jack.

Jack seemed as surprised as she did. "What?"

Rhodes finally looked at Kait, and smiled tightly at her. "Miss Lawson, I have a proposition for you."

(*)

_**Chapter 3 done! **_

_**Anyways guys, if you were wondering why the names of my chapters are songs, they were the songs I used mostly for inspiration in the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for favoriting and reviewing! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

"A proposition." Kait stated it slowly, raising her eyebrows at Dylan Rhodes. Jack excused himself, noticing the serious expression on Rhodes' face.

"A simple one, really. I'm sure you know what The Eye is?" He studied her expression, watched her frown.

"It's real?"

He smiled briefly. "I can trust you with the answer, which is yes."

She let out a long breath. "Wow. Okay. Yeah, I know what The Eye is. Who doesn't?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Dylan Rhodes-"

"FBI, also of The Eye, blah, blah, blah..." she waved her hand dismissively. "Tell me what proposition you have for me, because for some reason, you're really good at hiding thoughts from me."

There it was again; his brief, fleeting smile. "I forgot you were a mentalist. And to answer your question, I'm used to hiding these thoughts of mine. It wouldn't do me any good if people could read me clear as day."

"I bet Merritt has fun trying," she said, smirking. "But I also have the feeling you're the type who thinks of false things on purpose, just to lead a mentalist off his trail."

Dylan opened his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. "You got me. But enough of this. My proposition."

"I'm listening..."

He withdrew his hand from his inside jacket pocket, and placed a Tarot card on the table, the Eye of Horus staring back up at her. "The Eye needs your talents."

(*)

Jack paced outside the cafe nervously. _What could Dylan want with Kait? Was she in trouble?_ He tried again to see what the two were talking about, but from his vantage point, he could only see Dylan's face. Kait's back was facing the window, so he could only make out that Dylan was completely fixated on whatever she was saying. He sighed. _Come on, hurry up so I can check on her, Rhodes._

(*)

Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead. "You're not actually..."

"I am," Dylan said seriously, meeting her eyes. He notice she didn't flip it over to see what card she got. "You're good."

She let out a long breath. "I see."

"Why the hesitation?"

Kait bit her lip. "I can't help but wonder what you want me to do."

Dylan didn't answer her for a minute, and instead, drummed his fingers on the table top. "It's hard to explain," he said seriously.

"Try me," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright then," the FBI agent replied easily, almost shrugging. "The guy who can put the Four Horseman in prison for sure is out of jail. He hasn't made a move so far, but we need someone to... Er..."

Her knuckles whitened against the mug as she clutched it in her hands. "You want a scape goat."

"No," Dylan replied firmly, and she blinked in surprise. "They need someone looking out for them. You're more cautious than Merritt. They need _you_. It'd throw Thaddeus off. Make him think twice."

Kait stared at him for a long time, and Dylan could practically hear the gears whirring in her head. "Has it ever occurred to you that it's _you_ he's after?"

Her remark made him look twice at her. "Excuse me?"

"Please. You're not following me, aren't you?" She sighed, and pursed her lips. "Okay, look. I'm getting 'glimmers' of what happened, and from what I can see, The Horsemen aren't exactly a threat to him. It's _you_."

"Me."

She groaned. "I don't see why you need me when... Oh." It dawned on her. There was the slightest possibility that Dylan Rhodes actually cared about the newest members of the eye. And that Thaddeus knew about this fact, and was going to use the Horsemen to get to Rhodes.

He gave her a knowing look. "See?"

Kait tapped her fingers on the table, staring down at her mug. The card was still staring facedown on the table, as she bit her lip, deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes flashed up at him. "I could use a bit of an adventure." Rhodes looked absolutely decided, until she placed two fingers on the card lying facedown on the table. "But really, The Fool?" she flipped the card, showing a picture of a person that looked like he was happily frolicking under the son. She flashed a smile that seemed almost cat-like. "Don't take me for one."

(*)

Jack nearly jumped when he heard the coffee shop open and Rhodes stride out as if he were in a hurry. "What did you want?" Jack asked loudly, trying to get his attention.

Rhodes turned around, as if he had forgotten that Jack had been waiting outside. "Hm? I think it's best if you ask her, don't you agree?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Jack asked. He noticed that Rhodes was heading down the street opposite the direction of the hotel the Horsemen were staying at.

"I have some matters to attend to here before catching up with the rest of the Horsemen." Rhodes waved. "I'll see you around, Jack."

The FBI agent turned around before Jack could reply. Frowning, Jack wondered what matters Rhodes could possibly attend to... And then he remembered that Kait was waiting for him back inside the coffee shop. He burst in, and saw her idly sipping from her mug.

He approached the table, and sat in his previous seat tentatively, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought. Jack was silent for a few minutes, as he studied her. Kait's eyes were far-off, as if she was thinking hard about something, and yet, her fingers were relaxed on her mug. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she put down her mug, and withdrew a card from her jacket. She slid it across the table.

"The Fool?" Jack asked, confusion clouding his features. "What's..." The realization hit him, and he wondered what had taken him so long to get it. "You're in."

"I'm kinda under probation," Kait admitted, picking up the card and studying both sides of it. "I have to 'prove myself' to Rhodes, and then this card will officially be mine." She stuck a tongue out. "Although, I wish I didn't have to be 'The Fool'."

"At least you're a part of The Eye," Jack said, grinning at her. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" she said, frowning at him. "I'm just wondering if there's a trick or something."

Jack grinned. "There's always a trick; The Eye isn't a secret magician organization for nothing. You just have to figure out whether the trick is for you, or against you." His smile faded, almost as if he could relate to what he was saying.

She decided to let it slide. "Well, I hope there isn't. Because my assignment as a probationary Eye member is to become one of the Horsemen," she said.

Jack wondered if he was dreaming. "Really?"

"Really."

"That's so cool! Ah, everyone would _love_ you. And I'm sure Danny's going to have to get used to you, but it'll still be cool."

"Nah, I think I'm the one who has to get used to Danny," Kait chuckled, and took another sip of her drink. "I'm actually pretty excited. You know. To work with you guys."

"I'm sure they'll be excited too," he replied easily. "I bet you'll do great for your first show."

"Yeah, I bet..." Kait said softly, wondering if she was going to regret what she was getting into.

(*)

_**First of all, I am so sorry for the late update. -_- this story is kind of like my baby now, and I really don't want to leave it alone. All I can blame is myself and my writer's block.**_

_**So, same drill as usual, review or favorite if you feel like it, and tell me what you like, love or hate in the story! :D I'll be waiting. :) **_


End file.
